


Memories and Wishes

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Fjorm finds something that reminds her of a time of peace.





	Memories and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> How you gonna have two of the bridal bouquets be Nifl and Muspel themed and NOT include Fjorm and/or the Muspel sisters in the paralogue? A missed opportunity, I tell ya

It still hadn’t quite sunk in for Fjorm. Even as she looked at all the destruction and tragedy surrounding her home of Nifl, it never really hit her that it was something that took place. She always remembered coming to the field she currently stood in when she was a child. She would run around with her siblings, and sometimes they would have the occasional snowball fight. By the end of these adventures, the four would lie on the ground making snow angels, and pick out some of their home’s famous Frostflowers to give to their mother when they returned.

Her heart ached as she took a moment to remember those days. Certainly, it seemed they were long gone after everything that happened. She gave the surrounding area one last glance before deciding to return to where the Order was stationed, as she didn’t want to worry them with her absence. As she began her walk back however, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

A small bush of Frostflowers. Fjorm let out a small gasp as she laid her eyes on the ice blue petals, not expecting to find such a reminder of the past amongst all of the destruction. She kneeled down in front of the bush, picking about five of the flowers before deciding to leave the rest where they were. It warmed her heart to have a reminder of how things used to be, but with the ongoing war, they were a rarity to find, and it could’ve been a long time before they would grow back. She held the flowers she picked close to her, her mouth curling into a bittersweet smile.

“Oh… Hello there, princess Fjorm.”

The ice princess raised her brows as she heard another voice from behind her. She turned to find Laegjarn standing before her, holding some red flowers originating from Muspel. She stood to face the green haired woman, offering her a smile.

“I thought you would be returning to help your father upon your escape.” She told her.

“Another conflict arose before I could do so.” Laegjarn replied. Her eyes showed a hint of sadness as they shifted towards the ground. “Besides, were he not my father, he would likely have me killed for being captured in the first place.”

“Oh...” Fjorm uttered, unsure about how to respond to such an extreme thought. She chewed at her bottom lip, wondering what to say before deciding to change the subject. “Well, um… I see you have some Fireposy in your hands. Although they come from the kingdom currently at war with mine, I find them to be quite beautiful.”

“Ah, yes. I see you hold some Frostflowers as well. I’ve always adored their appearance.” Laegjarn observed. “Say, princess… Are you familiar with a ritual involving both types of flowers?”

“I am.” The ice princess replied. “In it, two people exchange a flower from their bouquets. The ritual symbolizes that the two who exchange these flowers will be at peace with each other, regardless of what happens during the war.”

The Muspelian princess’s eyes widened upon hearing Fjorm’s explanation of the ritual. It appeared she knew more about it than herself. Her father never told her or Laevatein of such traditions, as he never really cared for them. She would often hear her people speak of the ritual’s existence, but none ever really mentioned the symbolism behind it.

“... Were you asking because you want to partake in it with me?” Fjorm suddenly asked, holding out an individual Frostflower for her. “I certainly would like that, Laegjarn. Would you?”

“... Yes.” Laegjarn confessed.

With that, the green haired woman accepted the Frostflower from the ice princess, tucking it in with her Fireposy bouquet. She then pulled one of the red flowers out from it, handing it to Fjorm and watching it mix in with the Frostflowers. Both women had to admit, the combinations looked rather nice together. Laegjarn suddenly remembered another part of the ritual, and a small blush rose to her cheeks.

“Hmm? Is everything all right?” Fjorm questioned.

“Oh, yes!” Laegjarn assured her. “But um… There is another step in the tradition… I’ve been told that sometimes… Well, sometimes the two recipients kiss upon the exchange.”

“Oh… Sometimes?” Fjorm wondered, her own cheeks turning a slight pink.

“It’s a completely optional step, but some believe it helps to seal the ritual.” Laegjarn explained. “If you do not wish to kiss me, I will not force you to do so.”

“Thank you, Laegjarn…” Fjorm smiled. “I must confess… A kiss would be nice, but I’m afraid it’s out of the question right now. I performed the Rite of Frost earlier, and unfortunately it has left me with a bit of a cold. I would hate for you to fall ill as well.”

“I see… Well, nevertheless, I’m glad we were able to do this.” Laegjarn assured her. “When this war comes to an end, I… I hope that perhaps we can spend more time together.”

“That would be wonderful.” Fjorm agreed. “I should get going now, but it was lovely seeing you again, princess Laegjarn.”

The two princesses warmly smiled at each other before turning away, leaving Fjorm to return to the Order. Her heart swelled upon looking back on the encounter, hoping everything would eventually work in hers and Laegjarn’s favor.


End file.
